The Three Musketeers
by morganvillinite01
Summary: Michael, Eve, and Shane go through struggles with siblings, parents, and vampires duh! . and, oh yeah, it's High school
1. Monica

Chapter one-Monica

"Hey!"my friend Eve says when Monica Morrell just runs into me in the hallway. We went out for about a week and I broke up with her because she isn't exactly a nice person. "Don't act like that with my friend!" Eve shouted after her.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Eve reached out her arm and slapped Monica as hard as she could, I would have, but I wasn't up to going to jail quite yet. "Maybe that."

"Uhhh!" Monica screamed, standing there innocently with a highly reddened face.

"Eve!" I shouted.

"Shane, did you see that! Did _Michael_ see that?" Eve was jumping up and down uncontrollably.

It's super obvious that they've crushed on each other since like seventh grade. When I finally caught up with reality, I realized I was going to be late for class.

"I…I'm not sure, I've gotta get to class."

Algebra went through quick, we didn't even have homework. When I got out, Eve was by the door, perky as always, but even more today.

"Did Michael see it?" I asked to make her happy, and because I knew that she was just in class with him.

"Yeah, he said it was incredibly awesome!"

"Are we going to his house tonight? My parents are gonna be out and Sis is gonna be at her friend's untill eight so mine is open too."

"Don't know, just it's not my house!"

"What now?"

"I'll explain later."


	2. Michael's House

**I would really like to know how I did, please review! Thanx 'Alice' for your support!**

**Silly~~~**

Chapter two- Michael's House

We all decided to meet at Michael's house **(the one we all know to be the Glass House). **He has good parents and no siblings. I would call him lucky, but deep down I really do love my sister. I feel bad for Eve, because her brother, Jason is a total creepo. It's hard to be a creep in Morganville, considering it's run by vampires. Mom and Dad drove me to Michael's and told me to be sure I was home by eight. I knocked on the door of the cool Founder's House. Michael's Mom answered, and greeted me.

"Eve just went upstairs, she's crying like crazy, they're in Michael's room."

"Thanks Mrs. Glass." I went up the stairs and turned into his room I could hear Eve's massive sob story before I even turned.

"And then and then," more tears, "He…he pulled out a knife. And, and h-he made me lay d-down." there was a break in her sentence when I walked in the room. Her new black eye make up was dribbling down her face. I turned around to get some Kleenex from the bathroom. When I got back, they were laying on the bed, Eve's head on Michael's chest.

"So what happened," I asked, handing Eve the tissues. They both sat up.

"It's Jason," they said basically at the same time.

"And…"

"He threatened me.. And, and h-he."

"Do you want me to tell him?" cut in Michael. Eve just nodded, she hasn't been the same since she went Goth, the next to go was her hair. He pulled me to the guest room.

"Shane, he pulled a knife on her, when he left the room for two seconds to get a condom, because he didn't want to be uncle or daddy Jason, Eve called the cops, and they just barely got there."

"But he's her _brother."_

"Haven't you ever hear of weirdoes?"

"Yeah, I knew he was strange but not that much."

~~~~**Please review!**


	3. Another Explaination

**~~I love to read reviews *hint hint* lol ~~~Silly**

Chapter three-Another Explanation

Eve gradually got up and followed us.

"Umm… Can I talk to Shane alone please."

"Sure," Michael said leaving the room, going to his own.

"You're probably wondering why he uh did that?"

"A little, but you don't have to tell me If you don't want to."

"No, I do."

"Shoot."

"Well, last night I yelled at him, because he was going through my stuff, you know how he's like super vamp supporter, well he found my uhh…stash. Then he threatened to put one through me and that he would tell 'them'."

"Then what?"

"I slapped him and yelled at him that he should go to hell with the rest of the fucking bloodsuckers."

"Oh… that's deep." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, he thought it was." Eve leapt forward and hugged me. "Michael just doesn't understand how we could hate each other so much."

"I do, but mine isn't nearly as bad."

"Just.. Just don't feel bad for me, okay."

"I'll try not to, now get the hell off me, I don't want my brand new shirt Eve stained, what would people think?" Eve giggled a little bit and hopped off.

"You do know that I can confy anything to you right?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish you wouldn't."

"Uhh!" she said, but I know she knew I was joking.


	4. not so haha

**I'm working gradually on having longer chapters! Thanks for the support!!**

Mr. And Mrs. Rosser drove me home. Thank God the Mrs. did, because Eve's dad downed about four beers just in the few blocks to my house. Eve had her head on her knees she tried to convince her parents it was cramps, but we all knew the reason.

I know her parents, they hold major grudges, and never believe Eve on anything. When they pulled over Eve looked up and stared out the window. I thought she was joking with me, but her dad got up and started yelling like a super drunk, "Shit, our house is on fire, no not ours… oh Eve, your boyfriends screwed. No wait, he can't stay at our house, or he really would be, hahaha."

I turned around and then looked at the clock on the radio. 8:30.

"Shit!"

I had no worries of the house. None of my surroundings. All I knew was that my sister was in there and I needed to get her out! I jumped out of the car and ran up top the door. The knob was hot and stuck, no locked. I tried to punch through the hard metal door enamel and it left a dent, but a small one.

"Alyssa!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran to the back of the house and saw a skinny dark haired girl in the alley staring with a smirk on her face. I pounded in the lighter back door. Right down. My adrenaline rush stopped when I got a whiff of the thickly smoked out house. "Alyssa."

I could hear her coughing, struggling. "Alyssa."

More coughing "Shaaa!" I heard something fall. I ran to the stairs and there she was laying huddled in a ball. I picked her up and got out of that house as fast as I could. I got to the middle of the back yard. I laid her down and put the wisp of hair in her eyes behind her ear. I checked her breathing, non. Pulse, none. I gently pressed on her chest, nothing. I looked up when I heard hard footsteps running on gravel. I thought to myself, "You bitch." then whispered one last time, "Alyssa."

I picked her up and carried her up to the front of the house. Eve sat there alone, no car, no parents. As soon as she saw me, she covered her mouth to shield a scream, it didn't help. It came out.

"Oh, Shane, is she…"

"Mmhmm." I said nodding. Stupid Shitty town, no fire department, stupid vamp cops, stupid bitches like Monica. Stupid, stupid, stupid. And it was all my fault.

To see the look on Eve's face, then mine. We ran as fast as we could back to Michael's house. We banged on the door and yelled. We knew we left when the doors closed and there was a strict rule of no friends after eight. I didn't care, Eve didn't care. Mr. Glass finally gave in and opened the door.

"You guys know… What happened?"

"Long story, we need an ambulance!" Eve said, still in her loud voice.

"Honey, get me the phone, and hurry."

"What happened, don't make those poor kids stand outside with… them."

"Okay, come in."

"Sh…Shane can't really talk umm…" she was shaking, it was very clear to me that she was super scared, most likely as much as me. The thing is, what I did in that living room, at the very next moment, I don't think I could admit to, I set down Alyssa and bawled. If I would do that with Eve at any other time, she would have laughed. Instead, she sat next to me on the floor and bawled right next to me.

"Mikey, honey, come down here."

"Yes, mom." he walked down and looked at me, then Eve, then he noticed Alyssa with her arms all over, obviously dead. What scared me more than my dead sister, than Monica, than the vampires, than pretty much anything or anyone in the world right then, that night, was my dad. Michael just stared, amazed, in awe.

"Was it the uhhh…" I shook my head and squeaked out the least manly, "Fire." there could be.


	5. Truth

I know Michael, he wont cry. But he does get very uncomfortable, very easily. He tried to walk down the stairs, but instead, he fell flat on his face.

"oww!"

"C'mon Michael, don't make a scene."

"S-sorry."

Everything fell silent, I couldn't take it, I heard those sirens and I blew up, I yelled and ran up the stairs. I flew into the bathroom a threw up everything, I was about to jump out the window when Eve came up to the door.

"Sh-Shane, don't do anything stupid."

"Why not, my dad's gonna kill me anyways. I should have been home, I should have, I should have, I-I-I."

"Shane, calm down, okay, you need to calm down."

"If your brother died, you'd be happy, you'd kill him yourself, I know it!"

"Yeah, your point is?"

"I-I don't know, I just, I don't know!"

"Wanna talk, you know face to face, I don't trust you in there."

I opened the door and stared at her, how could our lives be so difficult. I just stared, I needed to go on the ambulance. I pushed past her and rushed back down the stairs I ran out the door just after the stretcher carrier closed the door.

"Wait, I want… need to ride with."

"Are you related?"

"Y-Yeah, she's my sister." I wonder why they even needed to ask, how many guys would cry if just a random chick died, I wouldn't!

"Okay, get in here, hurry!"

"What is your parent phone number?"

"Umm, they don't have cells, and the home phone is gone"

"Oh… do you know where they are?"

"Some bar."

"Okay, umm," I think the driver was trying to keep me from hallucinating.

"I'm fine, I just, I'm fine."

"MMM." he obviously didn't believe me.

"I know who did it!" I blurted out.

"Yeah?"

"It was Monica Morrell."

"You do know, nobody will believe you on that?"

"Yeah, but I've gotta get her back! She set my house on fire, killed my sister, and was laughing at it in my alley."

"Yeah with her dad as a cop, you have no chance."

"Hey, I said I know!"

I was thinking deeply about when we were together, she was so demanding.


	6. Bunny

**Today is the release date for carpe Corpus!! My dad's taking me to the book stor later! So like im super clumsy, and I hurt myself again! You see, I don't need to cut myself ,not that I would, because I just fall or whatever like it's a second nature! Just last week, I fell off a tricycle, I fell on stage a few weeks ago. Yesterday a got a cut on my toes! Ugh!**

I was thinking deeply about when we were together, she was so demanding.

_I sat on the edge of my bed and Monica, who actually said yes to me, was strutting in front of me in her new bunny costume. I had to clench my mouth together to keep from drooling. She climbed on my lap and faced me. _

"_Are you ready?"_

"_MMMHMM."_

"I shouldn't have listened to her, I shouldn't have done that." I flinched.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I'm not telling anybody!"

"Just wait until the court calls you because you were acused of rape or something."

"Oh, then I'll pull out her bunny costume!"

"Good luck bud."

He pulled into the hospital parking lot, and there was Dad. I got out and he came to me, and he hit me." Mom screamed and I spun around to see Alyssa getting carried on the stretch.

"Dad, I tried, I really tried, she just fell, and Monica, And And."

"Shut up kid."

Mom took off after the carriers, and Dad followed shortly. Soon, I was standing alone in the parking lot. I dropped to my knees and crawled to the car. It was locked, so I laid back on the tire.

______________________________________________________________________________

EVE POV

I felt terrible. I just put my shit on Shane, and now, he has all his on me. I took off in the dark to the hospital. Mike's parents tried to stop me, but they couldn't, I was invincible. I heard footsteps running after me, and I didn't even take the time to turn around, I just ran, as fast as I could. I tripped over my feet and fell flat on my face.

I very good looking blonde guy got down to help me.

"Michael, you scared me to hell!"

"Sorry, I didn't want you alone out here."

"Thank you. Did your parents let you come?"

"Nope, I jumped out the back window."

I actually laughed. It was the saddest night everywhere, especially for Shane. I guess me too, you know almost raped, Alyssa and everything. I felt ashamed.

We were walking, and he held my hand! I leaned my head on his shoulder, I felt great, you know physically. My emotional side was crap. We walked into the parking lot and saw Shane right off the bat, he was sitting there, knees to his chest, head on his knees and his arms around them. Michael rushed over to him, and I sat next to him trying, key word-trying to comfort him.


	7. telling

**Shane POV**

**So there I was crying like a little baby. Eve was rubbing my neck and back, nd Michael was trying to calm but none of it was working. I finally looked up and spoke out.**

"**You guy are just making it worse okay."**

"**Oh my god what happened to your face, shane, what happened?"**

"**Nothing really, my dad hit me, like really hard."**

"**Nothing really? Huh."**

"**Just go inside somewhere, I'm trying to die here, better than the hell I'll be living in later."**

"**Shane, stop thinking like that." Eve mused.**

"**Like what, you?"**

"**Shane!" Mike cut in."**

"**It's fine, it's true."**

"**Eve?"**

"**You do know what goth is all about don't you?"**

"**Yeah…but you?"**

"**Never mind, we need to get Sshane inside, do you think you can carry him?"**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Ummm, yeah!"**

"**Good luck."**

"**I need to tell you guy some thing." I butt in.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Monica did it."**

"**Did what?"**

"**She set the fire, I saw her."**

"**Oh it's all my fault! I shouldn't have slapped her, Oh no, it's all my fault."**

"**No, it's not, you see, I sorta ummm… I slept with her, like ummm twice."**

"**So she killed your sister?"**

"**No, I broke up with her."**

"**But you told us…"**

"**I told you a lie."**

"**Oh, just if you want to say more, come in side."**

"**Fine, but sorry if my dad kills me."**


	8. remembering

Eve POV

Let's start where Shane left, it was so sudden. Like, like he died. And his whole family too. I know that was a bad metaphor or whatever, but, whatever. The only reason I knew they didn't, was because Shane told Michael.

Anyways, Brandon came over today and told me to beware. Ooo spooky. Mike's pretty strange, not to brag, but I'm all he has. I been keeping quiet from Monica. Other wise, life's still terrible. It's hard to admit, but I miss Shane.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shane POV

I just woke up at the new motel. I was getting tired of all this. Dad was always at the bar, spending the insurance. Mom's always super quiet, except for her random bursts of Vampire, Alyssa, Blood, or something along those lines. It's creeping both me and dad out, that's why I took up drinking.

I left. I always do, it passes time. I normally look for the parties, the hot girls, the druggies, and hang out with them. I started walking around the block and saw a guy pushing a chick up against the wall. I went up to him and punched him down.

"Get back you leech!" it al started, Mom was right. I remembered the Vampires, Alyssa, a chick named Monica, everything. Well, except where we were. The girl was trying to get my attention and thank me, but I just ran back to the motel room. I couldn 't find mom anywhere. I figured she went looking for dad, so I went to the bathroom. There she was.

Blood everywhere, cuts, punctures more blood, everywhere. It was them. I called 911 and of course it was busy.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My Mom, she's dead, there's blood everywhere, I need help!"

"What is your location?"

"It's a motel."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, ummm, I think it's called something like motel 6 or something like that."

"Okay, the ambulance will be there soon."

"Soon, we need them now!" but she already hung up.

""Mom, I know what happened to you, I don't think anyone will believe me. Oh no."

I had to leave the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and there was dad. I actually hugged him.

"They got her, they got to mom."

"I know. I figured it out to. We're gonna go back, We're gonna kill'm all of'm ."

**Sooo… review please!!!!! Do you think I portrayed the parts well.**


	9. leaving

Michael's POV

My dad got sick, he's got brain cancer. Mom's taking it hard. I mean, very hard. She's trying to get _them _to let them leave, and go to a cancer treatment place.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-_-

Eves POV

Well, it was a normal day, normal as in, for the last week. Its become routine that Brandon comes over, he uses me as his little doll, if you know what I mean. instead of just biting my skinny little neck, as he calls it, he just… You see, my dad ran out of money for protection, so he sold me to Brandon. I only have to deal with this crap for the next year and a half. Then I can at least take off the stupid bracelet and pay for my life, on my own.

I feel terrible for Michael, not only is it me, then Shane, now, it's Michael.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michaels POV

I walked down the stairs and saw mom on the phone, she was smiling, actually smiling! When she hung up she smiled at me.

"We can leave, and we aren't coming back."

"Well obviously, you won't remember."

"Get packing, I'm going to go tell your father."

"I'm not going."

"What?"

"I'm not going, all my friends are here. What if Shane comes back? And Eve _needs_ me."

"Well, your dad needs you too."

"So, I'll call."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, I can't leave. And you need to spend some alone time with Dad, you know it. I'll be fine, really."

"Okay" she had tears rolling down her face.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shane POV

Dads got a whole gang now. We're hanging out in Dallas. The past weeks have been hard, but we've somewhat settled in and I'm getting signed up for school with one of the biker's kids. I'm pretty bored, and missing everyone, a lot! I hope Eve is doing better. I remember a phone number now, I knoe it wasn't mine, because ours is different. I think I'll call it soon.


	10. Eve and School

I'm using notepad for this chapter because im on a friend's computer, so if something doesn't load right, I'm sorry.  
~~~Silly PS i wrote the last chapter before i read carpe corpus, so re think it that it's Michael's Mom that has cancer. Sorry, eek.

Shane's POV

I guess Dean is kinda cool. Dad said that this year i don't have to finish, I can just drop out, I dont want to though.

The guys have been treating me great, well, all except my dad. He's been, him, i guess.

There's this great girl at school, i seriously don't know her name, she's a couple years younger than me, well, she looks like it anyways. I don't know why i like her, but she is really smart. she's graduating this year already. I only know this because i heard her telling one of her friends when i passed in the hallway.  
Only a month till summer!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eve's Pov

So now Michael is living alone! apparently the Mr. Morrell is good withit because it's a founder's house.  
Yeah, and, umm Brandon went all the way this time. At least it wasn't my first, otherwise it would be worse than the first.  
the first was pretty bad too!  
Only a month 'till Summer!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael's POV

MOst teenage boys would be partying, but me, I'm not. Those who didn't party were probably scared from their minds, but me, nope.  
Something's up with eve and she won't spill. I know it's Brandon, and I'd kill him, you know, if i could.

Dad called yesterday, Mom's doing pretty good, but she's really worried about me.  
I don't know if you know it, but Eve was held back her eighth grade year, she is graduating next year.  
Only a month till summer!!

_  
Eve's POV

I'm going to drop out of school and move in with Michael!!! it's a great idea!!! 


	11. fill in

Michael Pov

So, Eve has this great idea that she's gonna move in, and I was like give it a rest, take off your bracelet.

Eve pov

Michael won't let me move in until mid summer, and he really wants me too think over and over about dropping out of school, but, I'm sure on this one, I took off my bracelet, and I haven't been attacked yet, I guess that's good. I got a call from Shane! Here's the convo.

"Hi?"

"This is Shane… Collins."

"Oh… My… God… are you serious!!! Oh my god, I've missed you so much! Where are you, like, Ohma god!!"

"Chill, is this Monica?" I forgot about the whole not knowing everything.

"Cut the Shit, its Eve!"

"Eve!"

Then my cell died, when I got it all charged up I gave the number to Michael.

Thinking of Michael, he hasn't talked to me this week, I went to his last concert, and he missed one. Every thing is crazy!!

Shane pov

I called Eve, my friend, I wonder if she's a vampire? If she is, I guess its fine, or not.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Okay, I know this is like the shortest chapter lik ever, but, if I added anymore it would have been stupid.**


	12. fone call

Michael POV

That Oliver, I would have never guessed he was one of them! He tried to make me one, but it didn't work, I'm a ghost now, I cant leave the house, and I need food. What is strange is that, I can feel at night, I have a reflection, but during the day, I'm nothing, just… nothing.

I'm calling Shane, it's like 10 o'clock, he'll be up.

It rang… and rang…. And rang. Then someone answered, Shane!

"Hey, Shane it's Michael!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering, if you wanted to move back, you know to… Morganville, since you remember."

"Sure man, soon as I can get away from my dad, he's got a gang now, and hes driving me up the wall!"

"That sucks, but anyways, you can shack up with me, I'm living on my own now, it gets lonely, Eve stops by sometimes, that helps, but man, I need help with payments and groceries n'stuff.'

"Cool dude, I have a lot to tell you."

"Yeah, me too, but Eve is dropping out of her senior year!"

"She is!"

"Yeah, she's gonna move in at the end of the summer"

"Cool!"

"Yeah, well, I'll go, I'm not really a phone person."

"Yeah… I remember."

"Bye."

"Bye man, nice to talk to you."

"You too!"

Eve's pov

My stuffs all packed and ready to go.

Shane's POV

Michael called, I'm leaving as soon as I have the chance.


	13. Authers Note

**I'm not feeling this story anymore, so I'll just say what happens now like an Epilogue. I had a place where the fanfic was going, but I don't think it's as good as I wanted it to be. To tell the truth, I think it started great, then went to the dogs, so here is the epilogue that was actually going tobe a few more chapters which I just squished together.**

Shane moved in, Eve moved in, and Claire went to college. Soon after, the book Glass houses came out!!! Yay!!

**That was longer than I thought it would be!!! I'll make this into chapters long full exciting, detailed chapters, IF, I get at least 5-10 more reviews. **

**Thank you for the support, PEACE, Silly.**

**PS if you are bored and feel like messaging me through my profile, go ahead, I will reply.**


End file.
